


When the Days Were Long

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros and Fingon share their relationship with Maglor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Days Were Long

We had been but children in that time so long ago. But I was in love; he was in love; and together, we loved. It did not matter to us what our blood spoke of, of bonds other than love. I remember my brother casting looks of longing at us as we touched and laughed together. I remember his grey eyes flashing with painful need when he would catch us kissing in the vast hallways of Formenos. It was only a matter of time before he came to us, asked us questions we did not want to answer.

"Your brother watches us," Fingon had said to me one day as we lay in the tall grass. His hair fell all around my lap, the color of a raven's wing, and I smiled down at him.

"Aye, he does. Does that upset you?"

He shook his head. "Nay, not upset, but it does worry me. If he should tell your father -- or mine! -- we would be parted," he replied. "I could not bear to be parted from you."

I stroked those ink-black locks comfortingly. "He desires you," I told him.

Fingon laughed. "Nelyafinwë, are you truly that dense?" he asked, twining our fingers together.

I was confused, but he refused to speak of it any more. "Then what shall we do?"

"Invite him to share our bed for a night," he said simply. "He yearns for what we have."

I was shocked. "I cannot lay with my brother!"

"Why?" he asked innocently, those wise eyes piercing me. "You lay with your cousin. Do you not find him pretty? For he is. Fine boned, dark hair, clear eyes... He is no warrior, but he is lovely to look upon and to hear."

Staring into the distance, I pondered what Fingon had suggested. Though I had never imagined laying with my brother, now that it had been pointed out to me that he might be interested in such a joining, I found myself nervous and aroused.

Cáno had grown into a fine Elf. He was tall, though not as tall as I, and he was so passionate about his music and his riding. I had not thought my eye had been drawn to him, but as I reflected on the passing years, I realized it _had_ been drawn to him. I had watched him, desired him, wanted to be the first to lay claim to his body.

"Very well," I hold him after long moments. "I will ask him tonight."

Fingon nodded, smiling a sad, mysterious smile at me. "I will wait for you in your rooms."

*****

I dragged him behind me, through his protests and his nasty looks. He did not _want_ to spend time with his cousin, he told me. I told him I didn't care and he was to come with me immediately.

We entered my rooms, and both of us gasped. Fingon had lit dozens of candle, the scent of lilies permeating the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, dressed only in a thin robe. My body tightened and it took all my strength not to cast my sibling aside and take my cousin, hard and quick.

Instead, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Fingon stood up, the soft, ruby material of his robe rustling quietly as he approached my brother. Fingon took his hand and glanced up at me. "Did he tell you why you were brought here?" he asked softly.

Cáno shook his head, those stormy eyes darting from Fingon's face to mine. Fingon glared at me as he pulled Cáno toward the bed.

"We wish for you to join us this night," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "We wish to share our bodies with you."

My brother's terrified gaze turned to me. I nodded. "No one will know, pitya," I said, embracing him from behind. "Our cousin has seen your glances, as have I, which is why we have brought you here. Were we wrong? Did we misinterpret your desires, Cáno?" I asked, my lips pressed close to his ear. (little one, Q)

I felt his body tremble against mine, and I held him tighter. I saw Fingon rub the inside of Cáno's wrist, soothing him through touch. "You can say no," he told my brother.

Cáno shook his head, and I went to release him. "I want to," he said, his voice so quiet we had to strain to hear him. "I want to."

With those words, we began.

Fingon untied Cáno's tunic, and I pulled it from his body. While Fingon began to unfasten my brother's leggings, I kissed Cáno's shoulders, nipping lightly at his neck. A breathy moan escaped his lips, and the need to taste my brother overwhelmed me. I tugged on his hair, forcing his head back, and descended upon his lips like one dying of thirst.

He opened easily to me, welcoming my delving tongue and moaning softly into the kiss. Cáno cried out against my lips, and I opened my eyes to see Fingon's tongue lapping at my brother's nipple. His hands also teased Cáno's length, forcing Cáno to squirm with unfulfilled need. As I kissed him, I ran one of my hands from his shoulder to the nipple Fingon was not tormenting, pinching and rolling it between my thumb and finger.

Cáno fell heavily against me, tears glistening in his hazed eyes as I continued to kiss him. He was helpless to our onslaught; he could not think through our actions as he whimpered and mewled into my mouth. I was hard, straining against my leggings, and Fingon had reached into the folds of his robe to stroke himself. I watched my cousin's dark head move down Cáno's toned body, his tongue dipping into the indent of Cáno's belly briefly before he moved even lower.

Fingon was about to draw Cáno's shaft into his mouth when I finally broke our kiss. "Nay!" I panted. "Lay him down, for I _must_ unclothe."

He laughed as I released my brother into his arms. As I stripped my clothes, struggling with the ties of my leggings, Fingon laid Cáno across the mattress. My brother eagerly parted his thighs so that our cousin could lie between them and run his tongue along Cáno's leaking member. My brother bucked up and cried out, his dark eyes fixing upon me. I stepped out of my leggings, my own sex heavy and slick with my own desire, and I crawled onto the bed beside Cáno. He attacked my lips again, but I quickly took control of the kiss. I took his hand in mine and brought it down to my arousal, wrapping his fingers around me, and encouraged him to stroke. Just the feel of the tentative, inexperienced fingers had me balancing on the edge of oblivion, but I forced my release back, thrusting into my brother's tight fist.

"Cousin," Fingon said, his voice rough to my ears. "If I continue, he will not last."

I reluctantly pulled away from Cáno's sweet lips and stilled his hand on my shaft. I looked down to where Fingon rested between Cáno's legs, and to my brother's length. Cáno seemed painfully aroused, his hips continued to thrust up and he clutched at my shoulders, trying to bring our lips together again.

"Cáno," I whispered. "Cáno!" I repeated when he still did not come back to himself. His pewter eyes cleared slightly as he focused on my face. "I want you," I said to him, running my tongue along his swollen bottom lip, nipping lightly. "I want to be inside you."

I felt him shiver against my body. Fearful eyes met mine, but he nodded, silent in his consent. He still clung to me as I left his side, reaching for the bottle of scented salve I kept on my night table. It was thicker, slicker than the oils Fingon and I used, which would be a blessing for my virginal brother.

"On your hands and knees, Cáno," I said, swapping places on the bed with Fingon. "It will be easier this way."

I was nearly undone by the blind, trusting way my sibling turned and presented his backside to me. He would follow me into Morgoth's lair if I asked, I realized, and it made my heart ache with the sweetness of his love for me. Taking a large amount of the salve onto my fingers, I carefully penetrated him. I watched Fingon plunder Cáno's mouth, swallowing his moans and pained cries as I lovingly stretched his passage.

When Cáno was meeting each thrust of my fingers and gripping the bedsheets in desperation, I felt he was ready for me. "Findekáno," I said softly, drawing my cousin's attention to me. I nodded to him as I pressed close to my brother, easing my weight across his back. Fingon sat back on his heels, resting against the headboard. I watched intently as he buried his hands in Cáno's hair, encouraging Cáno to bring his lips close to Fingon's bobbing length. It was an immensely erotic sight, seeing my brother's pink tongue dart out experimentally to taste the clear fluids that seeped freely from the dark slit. I groaned out loud as his lips sealed around the thick column of flesh and he slowly took Fingon's shaft into his mouth.

I could not wait any longer. I smeared more of the salve along my arousal, biting my lip, repressing my climax. I released myself quickly and guided the head of my sex to his opening; I pressed in, slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle. I heard Cáno cry out sharply around the shaft in his mouth, and Fingon's hand flew to the dark head, keeping his mouth moving over our cousin's needy organ as I gradually slid into his heated depths.

He was so tight! I clenched my eyes shut; the pressure around my shaft was almost painful. I stopped when my hips met his buttocks, and I dug my nails into my brother's soft hips.

His passage squeezed, and then finally relaxed, and I let out the breath I had not been aware I was holding. I opened my eyes and was met by Fingon's sharp gaze. The clear, bright eyes I was used to seeing above me were now glazed and dark, his body moving in rhythm with Cáno's sucking. I cautiously moved inside Cáno, and I felt minute tremors run through his body, though the whimper he made did not sound pained to my ears.

I paced myself, thrusting shallowly inside that stretched passage, slowly gaining momentum. I reached out to Fingon, running my fingers along his chest and he caressed my cheek as I impaled Cáno steadily. My eyes would dart down to where Cáno's mouth wrapped around Fingon's girth, and I was fascinated as he took more and more of Fingon's length into his throat, his nose brushing against the pale skin above our cousin's shaft. My orgasm built quickly, and I locked eyes with Fingon, reaching around Cáno to grip his thick sex.

He mewled as I stroked him, parting his legs more and slamming back onto my organ; Cáno was wanton and lost in his pleasure. Fingon's hand tightened on my shoulder and he cried out, his eyes fluttering as he strained to stay focused on my gaze. As he spilled himself down Cáno's rippling throat, I felt Cáno's body tense, his channel squeeze me, and his essence soon coated my hand as he swallowed our cousin's seed.

I lost all control then and pulled Cáno up to sit on my lap, and I thrust up into him desperately. His head lolled onto my shoulder, his eyes heavy-lidded and his lips glistening with Fingon's fluids. I kissed him fiercely, tasting his sweetness and Fingon's bitterness, and I let go. My seed filled my brother as I clung to him, moaning into his open mouth.

We fell into a haphazard sprawl, each touching the other as our bodies cooled and our hearts slowed.

As I reflect on that night, the only night I shared my bed with my brother, I am reminded of the sensuality, the innocence of Cáno. I am also reminded of the odd glances our cousin gave me and the veiled words he spoke. I never understood his meaning, and I never pressed for clarification.

"He desires you," I had told him as I stroked his hair.

"Nelyafinwë," Fingon had laughed as we lay among the long grass. "Are you truly that dense?"

Yes, I had been, but I am dense no more.

Cáno's arms wrap around my waist as I look out the windows of my compound in Himring, his warm chest pressing against my chilled back. "Will you come to bed?" he asks, gazing out over the grey landscape beyond the window.

I turn to him and kiss him deeply, remembering his sweetness once again. "Aye, I will, Cáno."

Fingon is gone. His words woke in me the ability to see whom Cáno had truly desired with those glances. And I loved Fingon as I have loved only one other.

I join my brother, who owns my heart and body, taking him to bed and loving him long past reason.

And I am dense no more.

The End


End file.
